Love Game
by kalahae
Summary: It's all fun and games until things start to get serious. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In most fanfics, especially in the ones I've written, Sebastian has always been the pursuer, so I felt randomly inspired to change it up. Hopefully my idea for Ciel's hobby is an original one! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they belong to Yana Toboso! I'll only be saying this once, cause I think nobody on this website mistakes me for Yana.**

**Warning(s): Sebastian is an adult and Ciel is underage, if that bothers you, leave this fic now and never look back! They are also both males, so if that makes you uncomfortable you are in the wrong place. This fic won't feature any "Mature" themes, but there will be a lot of innuendos; this fic is mostly intended for humor. However, there will be a relationship between these two characters, but I'm sure it's suitable enough to be rated T :)**

**One more thing I'd like to mention is that I in _no _way condone sexual relationships between an adult and a minor, but for the sake of this completely fictional story, roll with it. Thank you for reading, please review if you enjoy it and feel free to critique/give feedback!**

Chapter One

Sebastian Michaelis was torn between deciding what to wear. He'd previously worked at a bank as an accountant, and the dress code was casual for the most part. One of his long acquaintances, a young girl by the name of Mei-Rin, was a maid of the Phantomhive household, a wealthy family, owners of a toy company. Knowing that Sebastian was in need for a better-paying job, Mei-Rin suggested he work for the Funtom Company. When Sebastian agreed she ran his name by Vincent Phantomhive, the head of the company, and he scheduled an interview. Since the family was known to be highly pristine, Sebastian concluded a more formal outfit was in order.

He never, however, attended events which required any sort of formal attire. He owned a tux that he'd worn to his cousin's wedding several years ago, but that was hardly appropriate. He settled for a maroon button-up shirt and black dress pants. That would have to do until he scoped out the Phantomhive household and assessed what clothes he'd need to buy.

Sebastian stepped in front of the mirror and tucked loose strands of his dark hair behind his ear. He frowned. He'd never given much thought to his hair before; he could only hope it wouldn't look scraggly. After deciding he looked presentable, Sebastian grabbed his house keys and walked out of his apartment. He never struggled with money before, but seeing as he lived by himself, he thought it unnecessary to spend money on getting a house that would only be occupied by one. His accounting job provided him with enough money to pay all of his bills on time and he could easily afford common luxuries. Unfortunately he'd simply grown tired of being an accountant; it was awfully boring.

The Phantomhive manor was but five minutes from his home. He simply had to walk a few blocks east and turn into the vast stretch of private land owned by the family. _It must be nice to be so wealthy_, Sebastian thought to himself almost enviously.

The walk across the trail leading to the manor was longer than the actual walk to Sebastian's house. He found, slightly embarrassed, that his legs were burning by the time he made it to the large front doors. He placed three consecutive knocks on the door and waited.

A short, old man with gray hair and spectacles answered the door.

"I'm here for the interview with Mr. Vincent Phantomhive," Sebastian said. He cursed himself for forgetting to introduce himself first. He hoped he hadn't come across as rude—first impressions were important.

"Right this way, sir," said the old man, turning and leading Sebastian into the gargantuan mansion.

Everything about the place screamed wealth. The decorations, the furnishing, the elaborate architecture. Sebastian had never seen anything like it. He could only imagine what a paycheck coming from these people would be like.

The old man stopped in front of what appeared to be Mr. Phantomhive's office room. He knocked before entering. "Mr. Michaelis has arrived for his interview," he announced dutifully.

"Thank you, Tanaka." Vincent smiled warmly at the guest as Tanaka bowed his head respectfully before retreating.

Sebastian and Vincent shook hands.

"Mei-Rin tells me you're quite skilled with numbers," Vincent said, looking over Sebastian's resume.

"I'm an accountant," replied Sebastian. He tried not to let his eyes wander around the room too much but it proved to be slightly difficult. The Phantomhives were rumored to be the "rulers of the underworld," minions of the Queen. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was expecting something in the room to stand out as anything belonging to the Queen's "guard dog," but he found nothing but paintings, academic awards from when Vincent was in high school, and black and white photographs of the married couple and a baby.

Vincent nodded in approval. "That's perfect. I was in need of someone who's good with numbers."

"I assure you I would be fit for the job," Sebastian said confidently.

Vincent smiled again, one of those superficial smiles that looked rehearsed. "I suppose you are. Please, come back tomorrow and I will give you directions on where to start. Welcome aboard." The two men stood up simultaneously and once more shook hands.

Sebastian was escorted out of the mansion by Tanaka, feeling somewhat eager. He had no idea what kind of tasks would be expected of him, but he could only assume anything would be better than sitting in a desk adding numbers all day.

The next day, Sebastian picked out another similar dark buttoned shirt and black pants. Having received no complaints about his long hair, he let it fall freely around his face.

He made it to the Phantomhive manor five minutes early. He wanted to make a good impression and he was eager for his new job. Tanaka escorted him just as he had the day before, stopping at Mr. Vincent's office. He retreated before the door opened.

Sebastian stood still a few beats until the door opened. Sebastian saw nobody standing in front of him. He looked down. A boy stood at the door, face screwed in a purely sour expression.

"You must be Sebastian," the boy said curtly. He assessed the older man quietly, a cold sapphire eye raking over every one of his features.

"At your service," replied Sebastian cordially. "And you are?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. My father is away on business and has left me in charge." Ciel spun on his heel and walked into the room, leaning his back against his father's large desk. Sebastian followed, standing before him patiently. It was a wonder that Mr. Phantomhive left his company in the hands of a child, but Sebastian trusted that the man knew what he was doing.

Ciel stared at Sebastian thoughtfully, and the man stared right back. The boy's expression was still rotten, an aura of pure arrogance about him. He was pursing his lips in a childlike manner, arms folded tightly across his small chest. He was short, and awfully thin. He was dressed in a blur of frills and buttons and laces, wearing tight fitting shorts and thigh high socks. He had on a pair of shoes with a wedged heel, adding about a mere inch to his height.

Sebastian tried to not regard the black eye patch over the boy's right eye.

"How old are you?" Ciel asked suddenly.

Sebastian paused, seeing no relevance in the boy's question. "Well in my twenties."

Ciel pondered this for a moment, then turned around again and walked to the opposing wall, where a series of bells hung in organized rows. The boy stood on the tips of his toes to reach one of the bells, pulling on the string and ringing it.

Momentarily, the red-headed maid stumbled into the room, whispering a discrete greeting to Sebastian, who nodded in return.

"How may I assist you?" Mei-Rin inquired.

Ciel motioned for the young woman to step closer. She obeyed, and he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, cupping his hand around his mouth to prevent Sebastian from attempting to read his lips.

Mei-Rin nodded, saying, "Yes, sir." before rushing out of the room.

"Well, then, Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel enounced each syllable of the man's name. He hopped on the desk and crossed one delicate leg over the other. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Of course," said Sebastian. It felt odd to know he would be taking orders from a child, but he wasn't about to question it. He'd probably scored a job many others would kill to have. After all, how many people could say they worked for the Phantomhives?

"Good." Ciel cocked his head to the side, peering at his elder with his big, unreadable eye. "Take off your clothes."

Sebastian gaped. "I beg your pardon?"

Ciel's eyebrow visibly twitched. "Simple orders. What's the problem?"

Before Sebastian could protest any further, Mei-Rin burst into the room holding a basket full of knitting items, yarn, needles, and other various sewing materials. She set the basket over the desk and dug inside of it, fishing out long, yellow measurement tape. She turned towards Sebastian timidly.

"May I ask you to remove your shirt?"

Sebastian blinked, eyes flashing in Ciel's direction. The boy made a _hmph_ sound and turned his face to the side, as if to say, _now you listen_.

The man proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt, discarding the clothing over the chair's arm. Mei-Rin held the tape up to his chest.

Ciel watched curiously. Sebastian was exceedingly handsome, with fair skin and dark eyes. He was tall and fit, lightly marked abs poking underneath his skin. His arms were toned and muscular, contributing to his masculine appearance.

"Excuse me for questioning, but what exactly is this for?" Sebastian inquired as Mei-Rin moved on to the man's waist.

"Don't tell him," Ciel said quickly, and Mei-Rin flushed, nodding. "I want it to be a surprise."

Sebastian frowned. He, unlike children, wasn't particularly fond of surprises.

Once Mei-Rin finished taking measurements, she retreated, bowing swiftly as she left.

"Are you still not going to tell me why you had the maid measure my chest?" Sebastian tried.

"No." Ciel backed away from his father's desk, lazily instructing, "Those papers you see were left for you by my father. There's a list of things you need to do, along with directions. Call for Tanaka if you need assistance." With that, the boy turned and left Sebastian by himself.

Sebastian sat on the desk, skimming through the thick stack of paper. His job seemed fairly easy. Filing, organizing folders, calculations, answering the phone. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

The man performed his job confidently, making sure to leave everything in perfect order. He hoped Mr. Phantomhive would notice. Maybe there was a promotion somewhere along the way. Sebastian shook his head, a reminder to not get too ahead of himself.

Ciel walked in the room suddenly, startling Sebastian, who'd run out of things to do.

Ciel looked at him expressionlessly. "You completed the list?"

Sebastian wordlessly handed the paper stack to Ciel. Each item was rightfully crossed off the list with a checkmark.

Ciel's eyes flickered from the list to Sebastian's face, at which he stared at for several moments. Sebastian couldn't read the look in the boy's eye, which made him uncomfortable. He came to the conclusion that wealthymen just had a way of looking down at their subordinates.

"When will your father be coming back?" Sebastian asked, a crutch to break the awkward silence.

Ciel shrugged, then began to walk around the room, inspecting several areas as if he were to find something out of place. "You'll rarely see any of him. It doesn't matter; you are to listen to me as much as you listen to him. I'm equally in charge." Ciel looked at Sebastian to make sure the man understood.

Sebastian was admittedly surprised that a child acted with such a powerful attitude. He'd never encountered someone like that before. Of course, he couldn't guess the boy's actual age, but he figured he could be no older than fifteen.

Sebastian felt compelled to say yes sir, but that would make him feel weird. Instead, he sat there at a total loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ciel mocked, the first hint of a smile on his lips. It was more of a smirk, really, and barely visible.

"How would you like to be addressed?" Sebastian decided he really had no choice but to treat Ciel with the same respect he gave to his father. Ciel's age was irrelevant; he was still Sebastian's superior.

"Just my name is fine," said Ciel absently, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk. He fidgeted with a golden ring on his finger, turning it this way and that. "I don't particularly like formal titles," he added in a low voice.

Sebastian shifted nervously. Was Ciel sitting down because he was tired? Was he expecting the conversation to continue? Should he say something?

Tanaka walked into the room, then, pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"Young master, it is time for your bath."

Sebastian was momentarily puzzled by this. Was Ciel still assisted in the bath? Was it just a nobles' thing?

Ciel sighed, as if taking a bath was an exhausting task. He rose from the chair, bringing the stack of papers along with him. He paused at the door. "By the way, you're free to leave."

Sebastian's brows furrowed, but he rose quickly. "Already?"

"It is well past seven o'clock. One of the servants will show you out," Ciel called dismissively over his shoulder.

Sebastian gathered his things. Time had certainly flown by. When he got home, he realized he'd forgotten to eat lunch. He ate a quick supper before showering and crawling into bed. If every day went by as fast as it did today, he could definitely get used to it.

Three days went by and Sebastian hadn't seen or spoken directly to Ciel or his father. A different stack of instructions awaited him each day.

Today was different, however; when Sebastian walked into the office, Ciel was perched on the desk, legs crossed, examining his polished fingernails.

"Good morning," said Sebastian. He stood in place, the door closing behind him with a silent click.

"Good morning," Ciel returned. He gestured toward the chair in front of the desk, where clothes were folded neatly. "That's for you. Put it on."

Sebastian blinked. Clothes for him? But why?

He set down his briefcase, which was old and a little bit worn out, and sorted through the clothes. There were several shirts, ranging from black to white colors, all mostly dark, and clearly made from the finest of materials. All of the pants were black and dressy, and smooth to the touch.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. "For me?" he asked, just to be sure he heard right.

Ciel nodded.

That would explain why his measurements had been randomly taken. He was pleasantly surprised, despite having said he did not like surprises.

"Well then, may I use a bathroom?"

"For what?"

"To change, of course," Sebastian said skeptically.

"You can change here." Upon seeing the look on the man's face, Ciel added with a snort, "I assure you, you have nothing I haven't seen before."

Sebastian decided that Ciel looked fairly disinterested, so he began to undress slowly. He wished that, at least, Ciel would have told him to take the clothes home and try them on in the privacy of his own room. But he was not one to disobey orders.

Sebastian was facing the opposite way, but he could feel the boy's eyes practically burning like lasers on the back of his head.

He buttoned the shirt carefully. It fit, albeit a little snug. Sebastian slipped into the pants one leg at a time and tucked the shirt inside, finally finishing by putting on his belt. He was dressed in all black now, and he felt as if he were on his way to someone's funeral.

He turned, waiting for Ciel to give his opinion. The boy hopped down from the desk, striding across the room and coming at a stop in front of Sebastian. His hands were all over him, tucking and pulling and adjusting. He then stepped back, hand on his chin as he scrutinized Sebastian thoughtfully.

He seemed to nod appreciatively. "I was right. Black suits you."

"I beg your pardon," Sebastian said humbly, "but what is your reason for giving me these?"

"I thought you could use them," said Ciel honestly.

"Yes," agreed Sebastian. "But you went through the trouble of making them just for me."

"It was no trouble for me. You could apologize to my tailor, if you'd like."

Sebastian felt slight irritation at Ciel's sarcasm.

"Do you like them?" the boy asked suddenly. He appeared hopeful.

"Of course," Sebastian said.

"I designed them," Ciel said in a tone that was more proud than smug.

"Do you make your own clothes as well?" Sebastian looked at the boy's complex outfit. There were so many layers he didn't know how Ciel could breathe. From the neckties to the cuffs of the shirt, everything looked professionally done.

Ciel nodded once.

Sebastian was baffled. "You did? That's quite impressive for your age."

Ciel didn't seem fazed by the comment. His eyes focused on the ring on his finger. "It isn't, really. I draw it, but the tailor does all the work."

"Pardon my rudeness, but don't be so modest," said Sebastian seriously. "I don't know any thirteen year olds who could design their own clothes."

"Fourteen," Ciel corrected.

"My point remains."

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Sebastian said with a shake of his head. "I'd feel terrible if I didn't compensate you."

"I don't need money," said Ciel curtly.

"Name your price," suggested Sebastian. He didn't like the fact he received free clothing that Ciel had spent effort and time on. The least he could do was pay for it.

"Would you like me to continue making these for you?" Ciel asked, ignoring Sebastian's question.

"Please don't disregard me," said Sebastian patiently. "And yes, I would not mind it if you continued to design things for me, if you enjoy doing so. But I insist on paying you." He was also glad that Ciel hadn't designed Sebastian's clothes similar to his own—he didn't think he would look very appealing with short shorts and exposed thighs.

"Fine," Said Ciel, trailing his index finger tentatively up the man's chest. "Pay me with your body, then."

Sebastian stared incredulously. Was he joking? Did the child not realize what he was implying?

"I think not," said Sebastian finally.

Ciel shrugged, withdrawing his hand and making his way out of the office. "Then it's free."

Sebastian began his work, feeling a bit puzzled by the whole ordeal. First of all, why had Ciel bothered himself with making clothes for Sebastian to wear? Granted, he was grateful because he was running out of clothes to wear to work. But, second of all, what had Ciel meant by his little innuendo? It was probably best to pretend he didn't hear it. For now, he'd simply focus on his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Posting the second part early as heck because I feel like it. Thank you to those who have already faved/followed/reviewed. :)**

Chapter Two

A letter from Vincent Phantomhive awaited Sebastian at his desk on a Monday morning.

It read: Hello, Sebastian.

I am glad to see you doing well your first week on the job. Ciel has told me many good things about you. I hope that in some time, I may trust you with different jobs. So far, you're being most helpful, and for that I thank you.

My reason for writing to you is that, as you know, I am unable to meet with you in person. My busy schedule inhibits me from spending too much time in the manor; you understand. I want to inform you of the task that I am placing in your hands this week.

Tanaka will be meeting with you to show and explain to you our expansion plan for the company. A reporter for the newspaper will be coming to the manor Thursday of this week, so I need you to accurately describe the plan to him. Tanaka is very old, and he tires easily, therefore the most fit for this meeting is you.

I also would like a favor from you, if it does not trouble you. Have Ciel join you when Tanaka explains the plan to you. It will be beneficial for him to learn, too, as he will be head of this company one day. Make sure he pays attention; he tends to be quite the mind-wanderer.

Tanaka will give you the full detailed list for the week.

Regards,

V. Phantomhive

Sebastian put the letter down. He felt rather proud of himself for having worked only four days and already winning a partial of Mr. Phantomhive's trust. He sat on his desk and did some organizing to occupy himself until Tanaka walked into the room, followed by a sleepy Ciel.

"Good morning," greeted Sebastian to the two males who had entered.

Ciel grumbled his groggy response, and Tanaka returned the greeting in his shaky voice.

He pulled out a map and hung it against a wall in the center of the room while Ciel took the chair in front of Sebastian's desk, pushing it around the desk to position it beside Sebastian. He flopped down and rested his chin on his hand, eye drooping. Sebastian figured the boy wasn't much of a morning person.

Tanaka cleared his throat. Sebastian straightened, pen in his hand, ready to take notes.

"We have plans to expand out of England across the sea to America," Tanaka began, drawing a red line on the map. "We want to start with big business areas such as New York..."

"You're wearing the clothes I made for you," Ciel whispered, not taking his eyes off the map.

Sebastian nodded though Ciel couldn't see. "Of course," he whispered back.

Ciel almost grinned. Sebastian felt a twinge of happiness knowing that this made the child feel good.

"...extending all the way to Japan, and India," Tanaka went on, pausing to give a few wheezy coughs.

Sebastian felt something on his thigh. He looked down, finding Ciel's little fingers trailing dangerously upwards.

Sebastian smacked his hand away. "Don't do that," he chided.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Pay attention," said Sebastian.

Ciel huffed, clearly bored. He really had no interest in this pointless lesson his father forced him to attend. Yes, he was the future head of the company, but he still had plenty of time to learn before then. He didn't see why he had to start now.

There were many other things he would rather be doing.

Ciel reached across his lap slowly to grab his elder's hand and bring it to his thigh, closing the man's fingers around it. Sebastian's hand was large and could wrap around it easily. Ciel's thigh was bare, as usual, and his skin was cold.

The man quickly pulled back, this time flashing a warning glance in Ciel's direction. The boy appeared nonchalant, peering at his ring.

"Why are you doing that?" Sebastian whispered, irritated.

"Because I feel like it," came Ciel's childish response.

That was hardly an answer, but Sebastian chose to drop the matter altogether. He cared not for the boy's reasons, as long as he didn't continue to force physical contact between the two. Sebastian had no desire to feel up a kid's legs.

Sebastian had written a page and a half of notes by the time Tanaka was done, and Ciel had dozed off, despite Sebastian's unspoken promise to make sure Ciel paid attention. He waited about an hour after Tanaka left to wake Ciel with a gentle shake.

"Ciel," he said. "At least go to bed. It can't be good for your body to sleep in that position."

Ciel leaned into Sebastian's shoulder, groaning loudly.

"Fine," he said.

"I'll call one of the servants to take you to your room," said Sebastian in a kind voice one would use when speaking to a five-year-old.

"No," Ciel complained. "I want you to bring me."

"Why me?" Sebastian asked quizzically.

"It's a simple request."

Sebastian refrained from sighing heavily. Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't one to disobey an order from his superior; it went against his morals. He stood slowly, carefully cradling the small boy in his arms like a sleeping bride. He looked like a little angel while he slept, not nearly as sour.

Sebastian had no idea where Ciel's room was located. The manor was so massive that he didn't even run into a single servant. He used trial and error to find the boy's room, finally finding it after blindly searching.

He pulled the sheets back, tucking Ciel underneath them. Ciel ripped off his eye patch and set it on the nightstand. Sebastian felt a morbid curiosity to peek at the boy's eye, but the right side of his face was buried into the pillow.

"Sleep well," Sebastian said quietly before leaving the room.

Ciel was back in Sebastian's office three hours later. He said nothing, merely sitting on the chair in front of Sebastian's desk, reading a book.

"Why are you holding that paper so far from your face?" Ciel asked suddenly.

Sebastian met his gaze. He was, in fact, holding the paper at a considerable distance. "I'm nearsighted. I broke my reading glasses years ago; I haven't had the time to get new ones."

Ciel hummed. "I see." He went back to reading his book.

It was two hours before seven in the evening and Sebastian had finished all of his work for the day. Instead of leaving early, Ciel had another idea.

"Let's play a game," the boy suggested, a glint in his eye.

"What kind of game?" asked Sebastian. He'd spent a great majority of his childhood working to provide for himself and his mother, so he wasn't familiar with games.

"Chess." Ciel paused. "With a catch."

Sebastian eyed the younger warily. "What's the catch?"

"I haven't decided yet." Ciel stood to the bookshelf and opened a drawer beneath the books, pulling out a chess board and its pieces. He started to put together the board on Sebastian's desk, pulling his chair closer.

"Then how will I know what the catch is?"

Ciel's lips twitched as if he were fighting a smile. "You won't, until the end. That's the fun part. If you win, you decide."

Sebastian knew he was going to lose. He'd probably played chess once or twice in his life, and had learned it by watching others. Ciel seemed to have a lot of free time; there was no doubt he was avid for chess.

In the end, Sebastian was creamed. And by a fourteen-year-old.

"I've never played before, so don't feel too smug," Sebastian said to hide his humiliation.

"I'll teach you," Ciel offered.

"What's the catch, then?" Sebastian wondered, hoping it wasn't anything impossible.

Ciel grinned. "Eager?"

"No, but I should like to know. I lost, after all."

"Kiss me," Ciel said seriously, locking eyes with the older man.

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian had to grimace. That seemingly innocent action would be wrong on countless levels. He knew better than to do something like that.

"Because I won." Ciel crawled onto the desk, knocking over various chess pieces. He swung his legs out, each one around Sebastian where he sat, dumbfounded.

"Perhaps you should pick something else, a little less illegal," Sebastian bargained, growing anxious.

"Laws don't apply here," said Ciel calmly. "If you don't do it in the next five seconds, I'll have to take it without consent."

Sebastian wasn't sure Ciel realized what he was saying. "I'm not doing it, and neither are you," warned Sebastian.

"Five."

Sebastian tried to scoot his chair back, but Ciel's legs held it in place.

"Four."

"Stop," said Sebastian, hoping Ciel was bluffing. He had to be!

"Three."

"I won't let you," Sebastian tried again to no avail. His threats were empty, and besides, Ciel didn't seem to believe them.

"Two."

Sebastian braced himself. Ciel was just a kid; that could only mean he wouldn't know what he was doing. He'd probably never kissed before, so it should be fairly harmless, right?

"One." Ciel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's clumsily; their mouths crashed together hard enough to make Sebastian wince. It was more of an angry peck than a kiss, really. Ciel pulled back, gauging Sebastian's reaction. He didn't move, so Ciel leaned forward again, tilting his head slightly to the side. This time, Ciel was softer in his actions, gently holding his lips still until Sebastian reciprocated, more out of instinctive impulse than actual desire. Sebastian felt a shudder rip through his body; their lips molded together in perfect unison until Ciel forcefully parted the man's mouth and forced his tongue inside. Startled, Sebastian pulled back, realizing he'd gone way too far. The kiss broke with a loud smack.

Ciel smirked at him.

Sebastian made a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, guilt starting to sink in. "Why would a child know how to kiss like that?"

Ciel shrugged, his smirk fading. "I've seen my parents do it. Did you like it?"

"No," Sebastian lied. He would never admit to anyone, not even himself, that he enjoyed kissing Ciel. For a second he'd almost forgotten how old he was and that was something he could not forget.

Ciel gave another shrug. "I did." He slid off the desk and walked slowly out of the room. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

Sebastian rubbed his face in his hands. He shouldn't have let that happen, he knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He made a silent pact with himself to never let it happen again.

The next day, Sebastian spent the day in his office alone. He wondered if Ciel was, for some reason, feeling equally guilty for having kissed Sebastian, even though he was the one who'd initiated it.

On Wednesday, however, Ciel was in the office when Sebastian walked in. He was leaning against the desk, observing his ring, wearing black stockings that rose only slightly above the knee, showing more skin than usual.

"Good morning," said Sebastian, walking past the younger male and sitting down at the desk, looking over his list for the day.

Ciel spun around and plopped down on the chair directly in front of Sebastian, resting his feet on top of the desk, over some of the papers, but he didn't seem to care.

"Did you miss me yesterday?" Ciel asked, though his tone implied he already knew the answer.

"It was quiet without you in the office," Sebastian admitted.

"I was running errands with Mother. I picked something up for you." Ciel reached down and retrieved a black case from the floor, placing it on the desk.

Sebastian opened it. "Another gift?" He pulled out a pair of glasses.

"I didn't know your prescription, so I just told the doctor that you're nearsighted," Ciel explained.

Sebastian tried them on, looking down at a paper.

"Well?" Ciel urged, looking hopeful.

"This certainly makes things much easier," Sebastian said, giving a small smile. "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble. But I'm most grateful."

Ciel shrugged and looked away to mask the fact he was pleased with himself. "I figured you could use it." He then smirked. "Besides, glasses make you look sexy, like a professor."

Sebastian chose to let that comment enter one ear and fly right out the other.

Ciel stood up, placing his hands on the desk to support his weight as he leaned closer to Sebastian, their faces inches apart. A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Tomorrow is your meeting with the reporter," Ciel said softly. "I wanted to wish you good luck." Sebastian's response was muffled by the boy's unexpected kiss. It was short, only a few still seconds, and nothing like the last one, but the gesture was sweet nonetheless. Sebastian paled.

"A simple 'good luck' would have sufficed," Sebastian muttered, displeased, under his breath when Ciel pulled back. He would certainly have to lecture the boy about appropriate behavior between adults and children.

"But that's not how couples do stuff," Ciel quipped matter-of-factly, turning and heading out of the door.

"Wait a mi—_couples_?" Sebastian choked on the word. Ciel was already out of the door.


End file.
